metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Modern Wars
The Modern Wars were an armed conflict that take place from 2028 to 2032. It was the most bloody conflict since the 2nd World War. It took the name of Modern Wars because it was the first important war that took place in the Modern Age. These wars were fought mainly between the Regular Army and the Rebel Army. Armed forces from many countries, and other organizations around the World, also fought in this horrible war. Prelude The original story of the Metal Slug series begins in the early 21st century, where two factions, the government-led Regular Army and the Rebellion Army clash with each other to achieve their goals. Part 1 The Rebellion Army existed well before the Metal Slug game takes place. They were formed up by many rebellious groups around the world, including militants, rebels, and terrorists. They have vast sums of money and technology to use on their war machines and recruit their troops. Their goal varied, from terrorizing nations to launching coups to overthrow existing governments and setting up new ones. The Regular Army is generally what the world currently has, armed services from around the world that are controlled and managed under government control. They are well-trained, and have nearly limitless funding. Over the years, however, bureaucracy begins to fill up the command chain, and eventually leads into corruption in several places. Their objective is to prevent the Rebellion from achieving any of their own goals. In July 2020, a heavy aerial gunship designated as "Tetsuyuki", or Type-770, being used by the 3rd Special Forces patrol unit of the Tibetan Regular Army for reconnaissance over the Villenueve Mountain range, crashed. The Rebels took over the wreckage and built a makeshift fortress out of it. In 2023, Donald Morden, who had loyally served the Regular Army for nearly over three decades, suffered a terrible emotional breakdown when his son was killed in a Central Park bombing operation that resulted in a failure of the Regular Army's command chain to recognize the threat value of the upcoming assault before the event had occurred. The Regular Army's intelligence division is blamed and discredited by the corrupt command chain. The Regular Army's intelligence division protests that it is unjustified and blames the ignorant senior officers for the failure, but they are quickly silenced by the authority of the command chain. This has been going on for years, with the Regular Army commanders blaming the intelligence community for failure to provide them with necessary information, when it is the command chain that ignores everything that the intelligence community provides them with. Part 2 Meanwhile, Morden, who has suffered a massive psychological trauma and tends to the stress with endless amounts of alcohol, decides that the Regular Army's corrupt command chain is intolerable and has reached its limit. He immediately defects and joins the Rebellion forces. Seeing their dear leader defect, many of the Regular Army troops under Morden's command defect along with him due to the extreme care that Morden has shown to his soldiers while serving in Regular Army. One of the most loyal followers is Sergeant Allen O'Neil. In 2025 Morden thought of something that would surely mark the Rebellion's presence and spread panic throughout the world. His main target was the President of the United States. Although the operation was unsuccessful, with the president escaping the assault unscathed, the world panics at the fact that the Rebellion can launch such a complicated, extensive, and damaging attack in the face of the most powerful man in the world. During the operation where he has earned his nickname, some witnesses claimed that his charging figure resembled that of a demonic spirit, thus earning him the title of Donald “Devil Rebirth” Morden. Tarmicle Roving III, a commissioned Regular Army officer who happened to be nearby the area when the attack on the president was launched, saves the President's life and has been awarded with the opportunity to join the Peregrine Falcons, the Regular Army's premier Special Forces unit. In 2026, one of the new projects named "Super Vehicle" under development by the Regular Army's research team reaches its first significant stage. The first project to be finished was the construction of a type of armored fighting vehicle called "Metal Slug" that were designed to act as fast attack tanks. The Regular Army was soon issued with a few of these newly built prototype vehicles to aid them in fighting against the Rebellion. The vehicles initially performed very well, although there were certain flaws in the design. Category:Events